Secrets
by GallagherGirl98
Summary: Stiles has grown distant from the pack, developing new secrets and hobby's that aren't exactly safe and with the boy he loves without realizing it by his side just as involved as he is, will they both self destruct or pull each other out of the darkness. Rated M for Language and possible smut later on, drug abuse and violence.
1. Secrets

I own Nothing!

Chapter 1: Secrets

Stiles knew he should tell the pack as they liked to be told about all extracurricular activities but he just couldn't seem to be bothered with them anymore. So what if he was the only normal functioning human in the group (Allison's a hunter and Lydia's a banshee) that didn't mean he needed to be pushed out, but he couldn't complain the less time he hung out with them the less likely they were to notice his recurring bruises and broken knuckles and they wouldn't notice how often he disappeared. That didn't nesiceraly mean he enjoyed lying to Scott who he had been best friends with most his life, when he asked where he went, or he enjoyed ignoring Isaac who he had become close with, or hell even Derek, no he didn't like lying to them but he did it to stop them asking where he went.

In fact he was on the way to the place he had been hiding at for the past month now; he knew he couldn't keep going especially since his main excuse when Scott actually bothered with him was studying for exams. But it was like an addiction no matter how much he told himself he wouldn't go anymore, as soon as it hit 4pm he was already on his way out the door without consciously deciding to go.

On his way to the basement of the nightclub they had gone to save Danny at, he passed the pack sitting in the café he parked his jeep at so no one was suspicious and no matter how much he prayed they wouldn't see him as soon as he had passed the door he heard the ding of the bell and then Scott shouting his name, he put a fake smile hoping his best friend wouldn't be able to tell the difference, and turned back to him,

"Hey Scotty boy what you doing in this neck of the woods?" he hoped his nervousness wasn't obvious but he had frustration he needed to get rid of and a previous engagement that didn't involve making small talk with the pack.

"Hey Stiles we were just having a pack night, were eating here then heading to Derek's for movie night, we do it every Friday but you haven't really been around much, but why don't you come tonight everyone misses you, even Derek and you are a part of the pack." Scott looked like a lost puppy asking and the boy had always been his week spot no matter how much he wanted to ditch them all it would look suspicious if he blatantly told him he was busy they would smell the lie on him and he didn't need to be followed.

"Sure I just need to head to the chemist I have a prescription to pick up, but I'll come back here after," he turned to leave after a nod of confirmation from Scott, he turned back just before he went inside he quickly asked "Hey is Danny coming?" the boy had been told about the pack after his best friend had repeatedly turned into a kanima and almost got killed by him, an honorary member of the pack and boringly human causing him and Stiles to become closer. Plus they both had the same "hobby" helping their friendship, and they could have long discussions about which member of One Direction they found hotter thanks to Stiles not discriminating about which gender he went after.

Danny was one of the few people that knew he was bi his dad being one of the other ones, it wasn't like he was hiding it or trying to act normal just no one seemed to pick up on it and he wasn't exactly broadcasting it, it wasn't anyone's business if someone knew so be it. Stiles had told Danny about his confusing feeling and helped him figure out he was bi, from then on he liked to think they had a beautiful friendship.

"Yeah he said he didn't have any plans he's meeting us at Derek's."

"Ok see you in about 20 minutes." Stiles waved and started walking to the chemist he actually did have two prescriptions to pick up one for his Adderall and the other for prescribed pain killers, he had broken his hand in three places and even if his dad wasn't home a lot he would notice his sons swelled up hand, and the wince he happened to have whenever he used it. So he had gone to the doctors said he got in a fight and didn't want his dad to know and got prescribed pain killers and told to let it rest, which he didn't listen to but it was nice at least someone cared about his wellbeing.

He took the brace off as soon as he got home not wanting to draw attention to it, and he could use it normally with the drugs so no one noticed, but it meant he had to take the prescribed amount of Adderall to make sure both the pills worked meaning his add was a lot worse and he had slight withdrawal symptoms from it with how much he usually took.

He quickly picked up the tablets having brought the prescription in earlier and was on his way back to the café when he realised how crazy he must be instead of going and burning off extra energy doing the one thing he wanted to do he had to spend the night with a pack he hadn't felt a part of for a while. But he had said he would go now so he had to.

He got back to the café after stuffing the bag in his car and taking two pain killers; he dragged his feet walking to the door and took a deep breath when walking inside, he hadn't been around the all together for a month and just the idea of sitting asking small talk and pretending he wasn't dreading having to sit through tomorrow without having released some tension and having to go to a party as Danny's date to make his ex-jealous, who from what he heard was a total asshole.

It was some guy who was in College and who had dumped him as he didn't like the commitment, he was only agreeing to go as he got to go and get drunk then stay at Danny's so his dad wouldn't fine out. Plus his parents were away so he could stay for the next week claiming they were studying for exams together when really they would probably be drunk and high for most of their free time, school was out too as they had exam leave.

He walked over to the table pulling up a chair and turning it round and leaning his chin on the back of the chair, everyone greeted him and just smiled while stealing a French fry from the plate in the middle, someone slapped his hand but he just smiled and stuck his tongue out.

"Hey were done here unless you want some food we're just gonna head to Derek's." That was Scott using his usual tone whenever Allison was in the room, it was sort of dreamy and distant and it was obvious he wasn't concentrating on what was coming out of his mouth.

"Sure I ate earlier anyone need a ride?" he didn't really want to give anyone a lift but that was Stiles good ole mister reliable, he of course had to play the part of the doting best friend whether he wanted to or not, he didn't really want people being suspicious.

"Nah were good me and Allison are going with Lydia and Jackson and Isaac is going with Derek but thanks dude." Everyone was walking to their cars and Stiles couldn't help but think this night was going to be hell, as long as he at least had Danny there and they could discuss which boy band was hotter One Direction or The Wanted, Stiles said The Wanted as at least you could legally save sex with them whereas with One Direction depending on which one you fucked there was possible jail time involved and it wouldn't even be that good sex.

"Hey I'll stop at Danny's and see if he needs a lift, I can always take him home tomorrow." Everyone was already leaving and Stiles was basically talking to himself so he decided to just go and get his gay friend to at least have a half stimulating night with even if he wasn't pounding someone's face in.


	2. Movie Night

I own nothing!

Chapter 2: Movie Night

Stiles and Danny arrived at the house 15 minutes later already arguing, as soon as they walked through the door everyone turned to face them and they were shocked at what they were saying to say the least considering none of them even knew Stiles wasn't in love with Lydia anymore never mind now likes guys,

"Look Danny I said I would be your date to the party but that doesn't include making out with you, just because I am bi doesn't mean I have the sudden urge to stick my tongue down your throat!"

"Come on Stiles just once when we see Jason just to make him angry."

"Oh yeah because that's the only reason I am coming to the party, I do actually have friends there and I have the sudden urge to be unfaithful to my date and get laid as soon as he gets back with his ex, so I will not potentially ruin my chances of pulling just so you can make a guy you are most likely going to get laid with jealous."

"Please come on Stiles you're the only chance I have and I really like this guy, I just need to make him see what he's missing!" Danny was practically begging and it was making Stiles feel bad, it was the least he could do for his new best friend but he wasn't doing it for free he was so milking it,

"Fine, your insufferable you know that right, also you're buying for the rest of the week seeing as now I obviously cannot get laid; now your dick of an ex will be suspicious if I drop you for the first hot person I see." Stiles rolled his eyes then collapsed on the sofa in between Lydia and Jackson stopping their make-out session.

Danny just grinned and walked over grabbing his hand and pulling him off the chair stealing his seat, he got a glare from the gangly boy lying on the floor but he was too happy to care he might finally get his ex back.

"Stile your gay!" that was Scott the only guy other than Jackson to have the emotional depth of a teaspoon.

"I am bi you idiot not gay, I don't discriminate if someone's hot their hot simple as." He said it in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, to him it was then he thought about what he said and quickly added on,

"Don't worry I do not have the sudden urge to jump anyone in this room even the green eyed ice queen over there, the only person in the room id ever have sex with is Danny and even then its hit or miss whether I would actually go through with it. You guys just aren't my type." As he spoke the last sentence his voice turned into a purr and he made a show of checking Scott out, seeing the terrified look in his eyes he burst out laughing and high fived Danny who was trying very hard not to break down,

"Stop scaring the straight boy Stiles its not nice and he obviously isn't drawn in by your gay charms." Danny had been fake glaring at Stiles but everyone could tell he was joking and they were all extremely shocked. It wasn't just because Stiles was bi even though that was a big part of it, it was also the fact that the two boys had obviously become extremely close and no one had noticed it, in fact no one had noticed either of them until today and they took notice of the changes.

Stiles had grown his hair out and it hung round his face in a shaggy way, he had tight jeans on and a leather jacket looking dangerous and hot even Lydia admitted that, and Danny looked more relaxed not as tense as he always was worrying about school or lacrosse. Everyone started to feel bad, they had all been so wrapped up in their own little worlds no one had bothered to see how Stiles and Danny were doing. Luckily Stiles was already sick of the silence and blurted out,

"So what movie we watching and just because me and Danny both like guys does not automatically mean we want to watch some sappy chick flick in fact I'm totally in the mood for some nightmare on elm street how bout you guys?" No one really knew what to say it was weird hearing Stiles admit to liking boys it would take getting used to not seeing him fawn after Lydia whenever she walked in the room.

Stiles was ignoring the awkward silence and silently cursing himself for agreeing to come instead of going where he really wanted. But he was going to make the most of it even if it was just to tell Scott he had hung out with the pack and he could manage to avoid them for another month. So he quickly got up and grabbed a DVD from next to the TV not even bothering to see what it was, which he greatly regretted when he saw the notebook come up on the screen.

The film was halfway through and the only people interested were Lydia and Allison, Scott, Isaac and Jackson were discussing lacrosse, Derek was reading some book while watching the film out the corner of his eye and Stiles and Danny had been playing rock paper scissors lizard spock, for the past half hour and to say it was peaceful was well just wrong. Danny had been quickly checking the time on his phones when Stiles pulled him off the sofa and with a laugh said,

"Jeez Danny any clumsier and you'll have to quit the lacrosse team." Danny obviously didn't find this funny since he jumped on top of Stiles and started tickling him, which Stiles then didn't find funny.

"Come on dude you know how ticklish I am," this caused him to be tickled harder and everyone just stared the only thought going through Scott's head was he didn't even know his best friend was ticklish. The rest of the night passed quickly and by 10 everyone was going to bed using the bed rooms they had chosen when Derek had the house renovated, Scoot and Allison shared as did Lydia and Jackson, Derek had the master bedroom and Isaac had the room next to him even thought he usually spent the night in Derek's bed being comforted by his alpha because of his nightmares. This was the first time Danny and Stiles had been in a while so they never actually got to choose rooms which meant one of them got Isaacs bed and one got the coach, there were spare rooms but they hadn't been decorated as everyone's room was furnished and painted by them to suit their tastes.

Stiles let Danny have the bed, but was pleased when he offered to stay downstairs knowing Stiles preferred not being left alone when he was so tense. Everyone was asleep and after 20 minutes of arguing and Stiles being nosey they came across a downstairs cupboard filled with tins of paint and in true Stiles fashion he came out with the first thing that came to his head,

"Hey I have water bombs in my car let's fill them up with paint and have a paint war!" Danny could only nod while wondering why the hell he was now best friends with a guy who randomly kept water bombs in his car.

Page Break

That was how they were found the next morning passed out in the garden surrounded by popped water bombs and covered in paint, that wasn't to say the garden was exactly tidy with green and blue paint splatter all over it. There was also paint brushes scattered round looking like the boys ran out of things to throw and just attacked each other with multi coloured brushes. There were two empty mugs that had the reminiscent of coffee in the bottom and a plate of what looked like cookies before they got painted and now looked like tiny Frisbees.

Nobody really knew what to do seeing as how they didn't exactly want to walk on the paint and ruin there shoes, sp they settled for throwing the blue and green cookies at the boys and laughing when Stiles hit Danny because he thought it was him. The boys however didn't find it very funny when they woke up fully after 5 minutes of hitting each other thinking they were slapping each other randomly.

"Come on guys we so could of eaten those cookies if we just sort of peeled some of the paint off." Stiles was genuinely upset they had thrown and cracked the cookies and no one really knew what to say they just thought they had been splattered in the all out war not even the werewolves had heard When in fact the boys had specifically sat and painted them to remember "good times" as Stiles put it.

10 minutes later after everyone had picked up the cookies from Derek's wrecked yard they were all messing round in the living room while Stiles showered after being a gentleman and letting Danny go first. They luckily had spare clothes in Stiles bag which they had left in their lockers after an all night party last week, Stiles took them home to wash and they were meant to put them back in their lockers but forgot. Stiles came down the stairs slowly his hand was throbbing because of not talking his pain meds and he couldn't stay still his ADD going into overdrive having no Adderall all morning. He had left his shirt downstairs and when he came down everyone stopped to stare at him shocked at what they saw, his torso and chest were covered in bruises and his back as they saw when he bent over to put his shirt on, some were small and looked new while others had turned a sickly yellow colour.

They're weren't just bruises there were scratch marks, a few bites, and even a hickey or two but the one thing that stood out was the three jagged lines that ran from the top of his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. It was white in some places were it had scarred over but in others it looked new, like someone went over it but only certain parts. The shock was obvious on their faces and considering the fact that Lydia had gasped he knew what they were staring out yet purposely didn't comment on it just asking if their was any food left before walking into the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

Ok guys I had a few comment for this and I want to thank everyone, also everyone who liked or follows my story, so thank you so much. Also excuse any grammar mistakes I use spell check and try and read it through a few times but I still miss things, and I know some of my sentences seem really long but I just don't know when to stop sometimes. Also if anyone wants to see anything specific in here like a pairing, other than one involving Stiles and Danny as they have to end up together for this to work, unless you want them to have a short relationship with someone special please inbox me and I will try and add it.

Also last thing I am sorry if updates are a bit slow but I get writers block and I have loads of homework so I can't help it but I do try and update as soon as I have a finished chapter.


End file.
